<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a sound is still a sound around no one by Lake (beyond_belief)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572761">a sound is still a sound around no one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake'>Lake (beyond_belief)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hair Braiding, M/M, Minor CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Sharing a Bed, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers, Tatooine (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tatooine, Obi-Wan finds a purpose, but he also finds solitude and lonliness. Until Cody finds him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom 5K 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a sound is still a sound around no one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/gifts">revanchxst (BadWolfGirl01)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan was not prepared for how dark, and how silent, the wastelands of Tatooine would be at night. There's the occasional rustling of the Sand People, and the occasional howl of an animal he hasn't identified yet, but more often than not, there's silence. Whatever's howling, the sound is long and mournful, and whenever he hears it, Obi-Wan thinks he might know how the creature feels. </p><p>The first few nights, he doesn't sleep. A light meditation at most. Too much of him is waiting for the next thing to happen, for a fleet of Imperial TIE fighters to suddenly appear in the sky, for battle droids to come rolling over the cliffs with blasters at the ready.</p><p>He hasn't been this alone in a great many years. It hurts, and there's nothing to distract him from the heavy pull in his chest. Even the Force provides little relief. </p><p>During the day, he tries to stay as busy as he can. The shelter he appropriated needs repairs. It needs cleaning to be liveable. It needs a fireplace, and not just a firepit outside that he must extinguish at night. Parts of his robes need mending, as does the bedroll, especially since he doesn't want to have to go into Anchorhead again yet. The small power generator he purchased needs tuning-up, and he was never as good at that as Anakin or Ahsoka. </p><p>The work is nearly mindless, but Obi-Wan feels like he's always on an edge.</p><p>No TIE fighters appear overhead, and no walkers lumber over the horizon, firing, and after half a dozen rotations, he finally gets a full night's sleep. The following morning feels much clearer, and the cold stone in the pit of his stomach feels like it's sitting a little lighter, when he can at least get through his cup of fire-boiled caf and a ration bar at breakfast without yawning into his hand every other second. </p><p>It's the quiet that's the hardest to stand. Until he was surrounded by silence, he hadn't realized how much noise there's been in nearly every moment of his life since the war began. The overwhelming roar of battles, the constant buzz of voices on the cruisers; even the Temple had been less serene during the war. Sometimes Obi-Wan thinks he hears one of the troopers calling, and sometimes he thinks he hears Anakin screaming at him, raw and from some unpinpointable distance, but it's only his own conscience playing some terrible trick. </p><p>It's the times he thinks he hears Anakin that he folds himself into the Force and reaches out, out to the Lars moisture farm, and reassures himself that the bright and warm presence of Luke is there, still so young as to feel everything simply: too warm, too cold, hungry, full, asleep, awake. If not for Luke, Obi-Wan thinks he might easily lose his mind out here. </p><p>"You can come to visit him whenever you like," Beru said softly, after he placed Luke in her arms and said he would be staying on Tatooine. "Or even if you just need a hot meal."</p><p>Obi-Wan is tempted, but he has plenty of rations, and he thinks it may be safer to stay away as long as possible. Palpatine cannot be allowed to find out about the twins, and Obi-Wan would like the bruises on his soul to heal a little before he has to defend them. He'll stay here, in case it comes to that, but he's not certain he trusts his own heart not to want, at least in some dark corner, to give up. Palpatine would <i>know</i>, and strike him down, and then strike Luke down as well.</p><p>That cannot happen.</p><p>He does his best not to dwell, but there's nothing else to occupy his mind. In hindsight, he can see how Palpatine clouded the Force, he can see how much easier it was for him to pretend Padmé had taken his lecture to heart that night Yoda had instructed him to tell her that she needed to end her relationship with Anakin, and he can see where the Order was just too full of itself to truly perceive what was happening.</p><p>But everything is easier to see in a clear light when you're looking at it once it's past. He only wishes he could tell Padmé he was sorry, for that night he'd had to look her dead in the eyes and tell her she couldn't be with Anakin. For <i>what</i>? For some centuries-old rule? </p><p>Now, Obi-Wan can see: he should have known trying to put an end to their relationship would only make them work twice as hard to keep it a secret. Yoda should have known. Instead the old Jedi Master had prodded Obi-Wan, sent him to that uncomfortable encounter, then skewered him further afterwards by saying Anakin and Padmé's illicit relationship was <i>his</i> fault. As if any lesson Obi-Wan could ever teach would stop Anakin from falling in love.</p><p>He thinks briefly of Satine, but has to turn his mind to other things almost immediately. The pain of it still buffets his soul the same as the lava buffeted the cliffs of Mustafar: hot, inescapable, and quick to burn a man right down to ash.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>There's a glint in the distance and Obi-Wan stiffens, his hand going to the lightsaber under his robes. The glinting comes again, and again, and he realizes there's a pattern. A pattern he knows. <i>All clear?</i><p>A pause. It comes again. <i>All clear?</i></p><p>"What's the pass?" he calls, cursing the hoarseness of his voice. He hasn't spoken out loud in days.</p><p>"Last one we used was six beta, four alpha, eight theta, nine clanker," a familiar voice returns. </p><p><i>Nine clanker</i>. A joke almost, between him and Cody, the last few months of the war. Obi-Wan takes a careful breath and keeps his grip on the saber, still crouched mostly behind the outcropping. He doesn't let himself hope anything. "And your number?"</p><p>"CC-2224, here to serve at your pleasure, General." It's pitched soft, as though the man is both close now and doesn't want anyone else to overhear. Obi-Wan's heart wrenches painfully and he takes another deep breath, then does his best to release the feeling. The last he'd seen Cody, his Commander had been ordering a squad to fire on him.</p><p>Cody seems to know what he's about to say. "I got that kriffing chip out, sir. Me and a handful of my brothers. We found - Rex left a message - I'm <i>sorry</i>." His voice breaks on the word. "I would never have -"</p><p>"I know, Cody," Obi-Wan interrupts. He stands. If this is all a ploy, then this is where he's meant to die, this cold nighttime desert. The Force feels calm when he reaches out for it just a little, and then anticipatory, but not apprehensive. And then someone is hugging him. A warm body against his own.</p><p>"General Kenobi. Kriff, it's so good to see you; I was so worried," Cody says all in a rush, his arms tight around Obi-Wan's waist. Obi-Wan lifts his own arms and wraps them around Cody's shoulders, clutching his Commander close, hearing his own heart pound in his chest. "The Emperor - the Army -"</p><p>"You don't need to tell me everything right now." Obi-Wan slides one hand upward to touch Cody's skull. He can feel a raised line where the craniotomy would have occurred. Cody makes a soft sound at the brush of Obi-Wan's fingertips, but doesn't move otherwise, arms still wrapped around Obi-Wan's waist. Carefully, Obi-Wan reaches out in the Force: Cody's apprehensive, yes, but Obi-Wan knows what Cody feels like in the Force, how he's felt for years, and he feels no different now. </p><p>"Did it hurt?" Obi-Wan asks, knowing it must have.</p><p>"Yes, sir. But still less than my hands turning a blaster on you while my heart screamed at me to stop."</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't say anything to that, because there's nothing he can say. He cups his hand to the back of Cody's head instead, and they stand that way until the eerie nighttime howl rolls out across the plains. </p><p>"What is that?" Cody asks. He draws back slightly to look around them, but there's nothing to see.</p><p>"You know, I still don't know. Come on, I have shelter down here further."</p><p>In the dim lamplight of the dwelling, he can see Cody's dressed in dull-colored robes over a matching close-fitting tunic and leggings. It's what a lot of Outer Rim folk wear, the light color signifying time likely spent in a hot climate. "Water?" Obi-Wan asks. If Cody didn't have a canteen, he's likely thirsty.</p><p>"Thank you, sir."</p><p>Obi-Wan decides not to address the honorific for now. He pours Cody a glass from the coolest water jug, sets it in front of him at the rough-hewn table left behind by a previous occupant of this hovel. He settles on one of the stools. "Now, how did you find me?"</p><p>"Years ago, I hid a tracker in that pack you sometimes use." A smile twitches the corner of Cody's mouth, familiar, before he takes a long drink from the cup. "Almost forgot about it, to be honest."</p><p>Obi-Wan glances at the battered satchel sitting in the corner, with a few spare tunics inside. "In that old thing?"</p><p>Cody slides the receiver across the table surface. He feels terribly guilty about it, but he needs to know; Obi-Wan waves his hand just slightly and asks, "Is anyone else coming?"</p><p>"No one else is coming. That's the only receiver, and no one has seen it but me." </p><p>Obi-Wan sighs. He reaches out and cups his palms over Cody's free hand. "Then I am glad you're here, old friend."</p><p>Worry is etched in every line of Cody's face. "Even after -"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>Cody takes another sip from the cup, then turns his hand in Obi-Wan's and squeezes their fingers together for a moment before withdrawing, resting his arm in his lap. There's a flicker of pain across his face. "What is it?" Obi-Wan asks. "Are you hurt?"</p><p>"Only a shoulder strain. Nothing a little time won't heal up, in the absence of what we used to get." He meets Obi-Wan's gaze and asks, "What happened to everyone else? General Skywalker?"</p><p>Obi-Wan feels the Dark side pulse, and with it a ripple of pain running from his temples through his skull and into his spine. He shakes his head because it's easier than speaking. Cody's eyes widen, and Obi-Wan can feel the cold fear that radiates suddenly from his Commander before Cody speaks. "They're all gone?" </p><p>"No, there were some survivors. And I left a message at the Temple for anyone who might come looking. But the Jedi Order itself - the Order is done. Gone… dismantled. The Sith Lord we feared - the Sith we <i>knew</i> was out there for so long - it's the Chancellor. It's Palpatine."</p><p>"He gave the order," Cody murmurs. Comprehension dawns on his face.</p><p>Obi-Wan nods. "I fear the Clone Wars have been nothing but one giant lie. Palpatine's long con, to manipulate his way into power." </p><p>"And now he has an abundance of it."</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>Cody drains his cup, wipes his hand over his mouth. "And what of General Skywalker? Rex? Our friends?"</p><p><i>Our friends</i>. How can he even explain? Words aren't enough. Aren't right for this. "Rex went with Ahsoka, to Mandalore. They were going to fight Maul. I don't know what happened to them, or the rest of the 332nd. I think they're both still alive. I can't feel that they're gone."</p><p>"You felt - the Force -" Cody stops. A devastated expression crosses his face, and Obi-Wan forces himself to watch it. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."</p><p>Thousands of lights, blinking out of the Living Force. Moving into the Cosmic Force. <i>Miss them do not. Mourn them do not. Rejoice for those who transform into the Force,</i> Master Yoda would say, whenever any of the younglings would express sadness at someone's passing. </p><p><i>I'm sorry, Master Yoda,</i> Obi-Wan thinks now. <i>I cannot rejoice.</i></p><p>Cody's gaze is still on him. Obi-Wan nods sadly. Then he gets up, pours his own cup of water, and refills Cody's empty one. When he's set the jug back down on the stone floor, he lifts his eyes to the stone wall, then closes them. He says, "Anakin turned to the Dark. We fought. I cut him down. If he's still alive, he's no longer Anakin Skywalker."</p><p>A loud scraping noise, Cody pushing back his stool. A hand falls on Obi-Wan's back, light. He tenses nonetheless. Then he forces himself to exhale, to relax. "I won't think less of you should you weep," Cody says, his voice low. "We've lost our brothers."</p><p>Obi-Wan has already cried. More than once. But it comes again easily. It helps, he thinks wildly, to have someone to cling to, to lean against. </p><p><i>What happened to you, Anakin,</i> he thinks, as the hot tears slide down his face to wet Cody's shoulder. <i>What could I have done to stop it?</i></p><p><i>Everything,</i> replies the Anakin in his mind. <i>And nothing.</i></p><p>Obi-Wan takes a shuddering breath, then wipes at his cheeks. "It's late. I'd like to sleep," he says, although he's not sure he can. Maybe it will be easier now that he's not alone. "There is only one bed, you're welcome to share."</p><p>Cody makes an amused noise. "Like that time on the surface of Sullust."</p><p>"I don't mind roughing it, but that place was utterly inhospitable." Obi-Wan feels like he's back on more solid ground, making little jokes as he finds the spare blanket he left folded away. </p><p>The bed can barely be considered a bed, more a slightly raised platform that Obi-Wan has laid over with a couple bedrolls and a few blankets he'd traded ration bars for in Anchorhead when he'd bought the generator and fuel. "I'll need to go back for a refrigeration unit eventually," he says to Cody. "For now: rations."</p><p>"At least I'm used to those," Cody replies. He shakes out one of the blankets. "Definitely not used to these clothes," he adds, one hand on his robes. </p><p>"Wasn't much of a change for me."</p><p>Cody scoffs slightly, and Obi-Wan smiles, his heart feeling lighter than it has in a long time.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>The next morning, while Cody is still snoring softly on the bed, Obi-Wan finds the small tracker in one of the pockets of the pack. It's no bigger than his thumbnail. He crushes it under a leg of one of the stools, just to be safe.<div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Obi-Wan had brought with him everything he could rescue from the Jedi Temple. It wasn't much. He'd never been one for collecting, and he'd eaten most of his meals in the communal kitchens. He had a simple tea set, his clothing and toiletries, and the very few things he'd received as gifts over the years. An alternate belt, pressed upon him by Padmé his Life Day before last, despite his protestations. It was as simple as Naboo garments came, which meant the leather was still tooled with a gentle swirl, and the metal parts stamped in a feathery pattern.<p>"Please, Obi-Wan, you've done so much for me over the years," she'd said. "If you refuse, I'll be insulted." </p><p>So he could not refuse. </p><p>His other personal possession is a small square piece of enamelled Mandalorian art, a gift from the Kryze Clan at Satine's safe return all those years ago. It's a stylized bird in flight, in bright blues, greens, and coppers. They'd given Qui-Gon one as well, and Obi-Wan has that, too: a landscape of the growing fields. It's the only thing he has of his old Master. He polishes the surfaces gently before setting them both on a small outcropping of stone that had clearly served the previous owner of this dwelling as a shelf, the line of it perfectly level and with a slight worn groove where something must have been propped up for years. </p><p>Cody pauses to look at them. He must recognize the style of art, but he doesn't press. He brought even less than Obi-Wan, only clothes and toiletries. A packet of tabac. An assortment of blasters. </p><p>"I should meditate," Obi-Wan says, drawing his gaze from the enamelled squares. </p><p>"I was going to hunt, anyway. See what I can find. Maybe enough to trade."</p><p>"Good hunting, then." </p><p>Not quite in the Force by the time Cody leaves - it's harder to reach now that the Dark Side clouds so much in his mind - Obi-Wan feels Cody's hand grasp his shoulder warmly for a moment. </p><p>"Thank you, my friend," Obi-Wan murmurs, lifting his own hand to press Cody's. Then Cody's touch slips away, and Obi-Wan slips further into the Force.  </p><p>Master Yoda explained, before they'd left Organa's <i>Tantive III</i>, what he would need to do to reach Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan hasn't meditated that deeply in years - too little time during the war. Now, he has nothing but time. He remembers the Jedi who dedicated their lives to studying the Force, communing, in search of all the knowledge it could possibly provide. </p><p>For Obi-Wan, who has felt the Force from the moment he was born, a lifetime spent exploring it seems a good use of a life. There was a time he wondered if that path was for him, but the Clone Wars began before he could give the idea more than a brief moment's contemplation. There hadn't been much of a gap at all between being Anakin's master and being a General.</p><p>There'd been times Obi-Wan longed for rest. Now, he had it, but the Dark side creeps so closely he cannot call anything rest, not right now. </p><p>He recognizes when Cody returns, but Cody doesn't say anything, and his footfalls as he moves around the dwelling are light enough that Obi-Wan barely registers them. In the Force, he is in a forest. He is balanced on the outstretched limb of a tree, high above the ground. Below him is fog that swirls, and in that fog, small lights. He allows his consciousness to move with those lights - to drift.</p><p><i>Ahead of us still</i>, Master Yoda's voice intones, <i>are the dark times</i>.</p><p><i>I am not sure how much darker it can get, Master,</i> Obi-Wan thinks. The lights continue to move. Obi-Wan attempts to surrender further. <i>Master Qui-Gon, are you there?</i></p><p>No answer comes, but Obi-Wan does not allow himself to be disappointed; this is only his first attempt.</p><p>When he draws back to himself, to the dwelling in the desert canyon of Tatooine, the room has cooled slightly. The suns must be down now. Obi-Wan looks to where the doorway is still open to the outside, and sees late evening. Inside, Cody has lit two of their lanterns, and he's sitting at the table with a bowl in front of him. "I didn't want to go too far. Only got one of those little rat things," he says, when he sees Obi-Wan looking at him. "But it's alright - roasted what meat there was and added it into one of the vegetable ration packs."</p><p>"It smells good," Obi-Wan says, unfolding himself from his meditation position. </p><p>"There's some there for you."</p><p>"Thank you." He takes the container - the other half of what these rations are packaged in - and his own spoon. </p><p>Outside there's a long, mournful howl, and it takes Obi-Wan a moment - his mind not entirely returned from sitting on the branch of a tree - to realize that it's not any sort of animal this time. It's the wind. The sound comes again, louder, and he's quick to put his supper down and use the Force to draw the large rock in front of the entrance, then close the rickety piece of wood and leather that's pretending to be a door. </p><p>"What is it?" Cody asks, and Obi-Wan sees he's got his blaster out.</p><p>"Nothing a weapon would do anything against - it's a sandstorm. We'll have to wait it out. I don't remember that they last all that long; a few hours at most."</p><p>The wind shrieks. "It'll be loud, in this part of the canyon," he adds, then returns to his stool.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Cody goes out to hunt again a few days later, large blaster strapped to his hip, and a smaller one at his ankle. He borrows Obi-Wan's outer robe, as it blends in slightly better than his own. Obi-Wan, just beginning his <i>alchaka</i> for the day, pays him little attention.<p>"You should grow your hair out, to be more of a disguise," he says when Cody returns, seeing the beginnings of a beard starting to shade Cody's face. </p><p>Cody's nose wrinkles up in distaste. "Then I insist you also grow out your hair," he replies. His arms are crossed over his chest, he taps his fingers along one elbow.</p><p>"I was already working on it." Briefly, he wonders if they're considered fugitives now. It's likely. But no one cares about criminals on Tatooine until bounty hunters come looking, so he can't worry too much about it. Obi-Wan raises a hand and pats his beard. It's getting a little bushy. "Should I shave?"</p><p>"Definitely not, sir."</p><p>He stills. "You can't call me that again. Ever. I know it's strange."</p><p>"It is," Cody agrees with a smile, but nods solemnly. He returns his blasters to their places, then sits down at the table with his knives and begins cleaning them. </p><p>"I'm using Ben Kenobi, when I have to give a name here. It's best you use that." He sighs. "Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan is dead."</p><p>Cody glances up, his expression shifting to something almost unapologetically sad. "And if I have to give a name?"</p><p>"I don't see any reason you would need to change yours." </p><p>"Right. I suppose I could also be a Kenobi, if necessary. If that's - if that's all right with you."</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't try to smother his smile, a soft feeling blossoming in his chest. "That would be fine. Did you manage to bring down anything? Shall I help with something?"</p><p>Cody points a knife at the dwelling's entrance. "Just outside."</p><p>Outside there is a small sled attached to an old speeder, and on the sled a refrigeration unit. "You must have made quite the catch, and quite the impression in Anchorhead, to trade for all that," Obi-Wan calls. </p><p>"The speeder's just rented; I have to take it back tomorrow." </p><p>Obi-Wan brings the refrigeration unit inside. It's large enough to hold a few days' worth of food, and at least one of the jugs of water. He spends some time connecting it to the generator lines, holding a palm up against the cooling mechanism to be sure it's working. "I was never all that good at fixing things," he says quietly, not even sure that Cody is listening. "It was always Anakin that fixed what needed to be fixed, or Artoo."</p><p>"That Artoo. He was a hell of a droid, for sure." Cody's voice sounds close, and Obi-Wan looks up from the refrigeration unit to see him standing nearby, a paper-wrapped bundle in his arms. "You know, I'm not even certain what it was I brought down, but it was large, and it traded for quite a bit in town," he says. "Here's our portion."</p><p>With the refrigeration unit now running smoothly, Obi-Wan stashes the meat inside. "It'll be a nice change from all the rations."</p><p>"Can't say I've had anything coming close to home-cooked recently." Cody picks up another small net bag that Obi-Wan hadn't noticed. "I also got some of these mushrooms - the Rodian selling them says they grow on the vaporators at the moisture farms? - and some sort of fruit."</p><p>"Oh, pallies." Obi-Wan feels a nostalgic tug as he looks at the hardy fruit. "Anakin always liked those." </p><p>He rubs the bit of grease on his fingertips onto a rag and stands. The suns are just beginning to dip lower in the sky; not too long now before they can light the outside fire for a few hours. They try their best to avoid attracting unwanted attention, and a fire still burning too long after the darkness has settled almost always attracts some attention.</p><p>"Was your meditation… meditative?" Cody asks, sliding out of his outer robe. Underneath he's in leggings and a thin tunic. The fabric has clearly softened in the heat, and it clings to him. </p><p>It's been a long time since Obi-Wan felt something that could be labeled <i>want</i>, or yearned for another being to be close to him. Not for the first time, his thoughts remind him that the Order is gone, that the vows he'd taken mean little in the new Empire, that the only thing that remains to stop him would be Cody's refusal. </p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen that look on your face before," Cody says. His voice is soft. </p><p>Almost automatically, Obi-Wan replies, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"For what?" Cody shakes his head, indicating that it's a question to which he expects no reply. "I never would have said anything, Ben." </p><p>He says it like he would have said <i>sir</i> before. "I know you Jedi probably never gave it much thought, but us clones are still men, it wasn't like they left out libido when they created us on Kamino."</p><p>"I know what you all got up to on leave," Obi-Wan chuckles. Cody steps closer, then closer still, his boots soft against the dusty floor. He settles a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, the warmth of it quite apparent through the thin material of Obi-Wan's own tunic. Obi-Wan looks up into his well-known, well-trusted face, and says, "There's no one out here but us."</p><p>"Indeed." </p><p>"I would never want to make you uncomfortable."</p><p>"You're not." Cody leans down, and brushes their mouths together lightly. Hesitant, almost, which is not a word Obi-Wan would have ever associated with Cody before now. Maybe <i>careful</i> is a better way to think of it, Obi-Wan reasons with himself, as he rests his lips softly against Cody's lips - barely any movement, sharing space and air.</p><p>Cody's hand squeezes his shoulder, then continues in a slow and rhythmic pattern down Obi-Wan's arm. It's warm - almost soothing, the pressure against his muscles - and as Obi-Wan lifts his own hand to cup the back of Cody's neck, he remembers how long it's been since someone's touched him, even in simple kindness. </p><p>Cody moves a little closer, his knees nudging between Obi-Wan's, and deepens the kiss. His mouth is hot, his teeth sharp where Obi-Wan flicks his tongue over them, and his grip tightens pleasurably. Obi-Wan can't help his shudder. </p><p>Gently, Obi-Wan reaches up, and traces his thumb over the scars on Cody's face, first curving upwards on his forehead, then down around the thin skin surrounding his eye. </p><p>"You're sort of a mess," Obi-Wan murmurs when the kisses taper off, and he's resting his forehead against Cody's. He can see the streaks of dust on Cody's face now, and on his arms, and the dirt and what's most likely the blood of the animal under his fingernails. "I think we can spare some of the water to clean up a little, both of us."</p><p>"I do miss the good 'freshers we had in the barracks," Cody replies, a smile lighting his face. "Even the ones on the <i>Negotiator</i> were decent."</p><p>Obi-Wan has a sudden flash of his personal quarters at the Temple, hardly used these last few years, and something must change exponentially in his expression, because Cody draws back a little further and says quietly, "It's hard to be the one that survives." </p><p>His thumbs stroke over Obi-Wan's temples and he adds, "I said that to Rex, not too long ago."</p><p>Not for the first time, Obi-Wan thinks of how easy it is to lose track in a place like this. "How has it only been two months? Not even?" Six weeks, maybe. </p><p>"Time marches on." </p><p>Cody's not wrong. Obi-Wan turns his head, kisses the inside of Cody's wrist. "Let me help you clean up," he says, but neither of them move for a long moment, still holding one another. Obi-Wan closes his eyes, running his hand lightly over Cody's forearm, concentrating on keeping his breathing slow and even as Cody cups his face. </p><p>Then Obi-Wan stands, and finds the oldest of their water jugs, and a bit of torn fabric for a rag. He dampens the cloth, then sets the water within reach and nudges Cody to sit down on the bed. He wipes the canyon dust from Cody's upturned face first: a smudge in his hairline, a streak over his jaw, a few tiny flecks near his eyes. Obi-Wan feels hands settle on his hips, so he steps in closer. Neither of them speak. Compared to the afternoon heat outside, it's comfortable enough inside the dwelling that being near enough to touch constantly just makes Obi-Wan feel safe, and more relaxed than he has in days. </p><p>He wets the rag again before turning his attention to the dirt and blood on Cody's arms and hands. As he runs the cloth over Cody's elbow, Cody says, "No one's ever been this gentle with me before," and the hand still on Obi-Wan's left hip tightens firmly. </p><p>Obi-Wan's not sure what to reply. He leans in and presses his lips to Cody's forehead, then his temple where the scar curves down, then his mouth, and decides that's as good as words.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>The Tusken Raiders have been louder the last two nights, or closer, so Cody's gone to scout. Obi-Wan feels distressingly alone again, and the dwelling is silent except for the faint humming of the refrigeration unit, and the thrum of blood through his veins. His robes feel too warm. He sheds a layer, but it doesn't seem to cool him down any. <i>And</i> his hair is in his face. Angrily, he pushes it back, but it simply falls forward again.<p>He twists it up and away from his forehead as best he can with some ties he finds, and Cody laughs at him when he gets back. It's the first time Obi-Wan's heard him laugh so brightly since he arrived. </p><p>"You tried," Cody says, and Obi-Wan can clearly hear where the <i>sir</i> would go. "How about I neaten it up for you?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you," Obi-Wan says gratefully and, as he sinks into a cross-legged position on the floor in front of Cody, who sits at attention on the edge of the bed, he thinks of his old Master. How Qui-Gon wore his long hair with only the top section pulled back. Never all of it up at once. How in the back of his mind, when Obi-Wan thought of his future self, that was how he pictured his own hairstyle, even though there was no rule in the Order about personal style once the Padawan braid was cut. </p><p>Cody's fingers are nimble and soothing, and for the first time in weeks, Obi-Wan finds it easy and finally, truly appealing to slip into the Force's current. It's been an exceptionally long time since he's meditated while someone else has touched him, but he finds he doesn't mind at all with Cody, and that the feeling is even welcome. As though the Force is approving. </p><p>In the Force, Obi-Wan feels safe. Invincible, almost, but not in the way where he feels as though he could never be struck down. More like he feels protected, and now, the Force is gently insisting that Cody is protecting him as well. </p><p>Cody's fingertips drag gently over his scalp and Obi-Wan sighs. "Thank you," he breathes. "Anything is better than having it all hang in my face."</p><p>Cody lets out a soft chuckle. "You're the one who insisted on a disguise."</p><p>"I know." </p><p>Hands fall to his shoulders for a moment, then away. Obi-Wan reaches up, and finds Cody's woven most of his hair into careful - and secure - sections. "Where'd you learn such a thing?"</p><p>"One of my brothers in my class kept his hair long. Long for a clone, I mean. He could do it all up himself just fine, but I learned as well. This sort of thing kept it all held together under his bucket." </p><p>Obi-Wan leans forward, resting his chin on his folded arms, enjoying the simple contact of Cody's legs against his back. "And what of your scouting, anything to report?"</p><p>"The Raiders have moved camp, but it's no closer than it was before."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Do you think they'll attack us?"</p><p>"It's hard to say. They are the native peoples, and I suppose we are in their territory even if Jabba does try to claim he owns everything here. We don't have much worth raiding, and I've done my best to disguise this place so it blends right into the rocks."</p><p>"It does take me a minute to remember which stone covers the door," Cody says. He runs his fingertips through the loose lower layer of Obi-Wan's hair again, then strokes lightly over his neck. </p><p>"How was today's meditation?" Cody asks. Obi-Wan allows himself a dissatisfied noise, and Cody's fingers stroke through his hair again. "That terrible, really?"</p><p>"It is very... frustrating for me, to encounter difficulty in dealing with the Force," Obi-Wan admits. "And then I end up frustrated at the fact that I'm frustrated; it's unbecoming of a Jedi."</p><p>Cody's finger press warmly to the base of his skull, and Obi-Wan sighs. "I suppose I should admit Master Yoda's directions were a bit lacking," he adds.</p><p>"Directions to what?"</p><p>"Before we all departed Bail's ship, Master Yoda said he'd been able to contact my old master in the Force. But Qui-Gon has been dead many years, and speaking to the dead..." Obi-Wan pauses, sorting out the words in his head, and Cody's hands move down to cup over his shoulders and squeeze. "Death means one moves from being part of the Living Force to being part of the Cosmic Force, and the two do not cross - until Qui-Gon spoke to Master Yoda."</p><p>He rubs a hand over his eyes. "Maybe it's being back here? This planet is where he died."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Cody murmurs. Obi-Wan feels the warmth of him as Cody leans forward, then Cody's lips press to the back of his neck. </p><p>"I just need to try harder." </p><p>"I can leave you to it, if you like."</p><p>"No." Obi-Wan shakes his head. "Actually, I'm starting to think having you close by while I commune with the Force is more a help than a hindrance."</p><p>"Well, in that case." Cody leans forward, resting his chin on Obi-Wan's shoulder, and Obi-Wan lifts his hand to press gently against Cody's cheek. </p><p>"I'm very glad you followed me here," he whispers, even though they're the only ones in this entire stretch of canyon, and there's no reason at all to whisper. "Have I said thank you? Thank you, my dear."</p><p>Cody draws a shuddering breath, and moves just enough that his forehead is resting on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan slides his hand into Cody's hair and scratches lightly over his scalp. He can feel Cody breathing, each inhalation pressing his chest against Obi-Wan's back. He says, "Whenever you'd like to tell me what happened, after - <i>after</i>, you can."</p><p>"I will," Cody murmurs, after several breaths have passed. "Not today. But I will."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>"We could go into Mos Eisley today," Obi-Wan says to Cody one morning, twin suns already flaring in the cloudless sky. "I know it's a little further but I'm going a little stir-crazy out here, I have to admit. Even I can only do so much meditation."<p>Cody's answering grin is wide, and his eyes crinkle up at the outer corners. "You, too much meditation?"</p><p>Obi-Wan puts his elbow lightly into Cody's side for that, careful not to jostle their cups of instant-drink caf, a new morning ritual. "It has to be strange for you as well. To go from the GAR to this, where we're not required to follow any orders or routines, and all that days that pass where the only other living creature you have to deal with is me."</p><p>"You're not that bad, Ben." Cody looks down at his cup. He shakes his head. "Still strange."</p><p>"I know." Obi-Wan rests his free hand on Cody's thigh. </p><p>"Maybe we can make some trades for coverings for that outcropping there - I do think it's supposed to be a bench of sorts, or at least we could call it a bench," Cody says, pointing at the chiseled-looking piece of stone. "That, or stools that aren't so rickety."</p><p>"I suppose we spend enough time in here that it ought to be a little more comfortable." Obi-Wan finishes his caf, squeezes Cody's thigh gently, and stands. "You can drive."</p><p>The purchased speeder is junk, but it's junk that runs well enough to get them to and from Anchorhead every few weeks. Neither of them even have their boots on yet, and when Obi-Wan fetches his and sits down on one of the table stools to pull them up his calves, he has to admit the stool is a little wobbly. Cody, tying his hair back in little knots so it won't blow around on the trip, just gives him an <i>I told you so</i> look. </p><p>They pull their hoods up far enough to shade their eyes from the suns, and bring the bundle of skins from Cody's hunting efforts - none are particularly large, but Obi-Wan knows now that they'll all trade for something, even if they then barter away those goods.  </p><p>It's hotter today but there's a breeze, and for that Obi-Wan is thankful. He settles into the uncomfortable passenger seat. Cody drives with one hand on the steering mechanism and one hand on Obi-Wan's knee. "I'm just going to… close my eyes," Obi-Wan murmurs, and hears Cody chuckle as he does so.</p><p>They make decent time to Mos Eisley, and swift work of half the skins. The suns are high in the sky, heat beating down relentlessly, when Obi-Wan feels a tremor in the Force. A familiar pulse, friendly; not the Dark side. He lifts his gaze from the vegetables they're shopping for and scans the small crowd. </p><p>"What is it?" Cody asks, instantly on alert.</p><p>"Someone we know is here."</p><p>He sees then, the flash of blue and white lekku halfway hidden by a shawl, as Ahsoka also turns and looks through the crowd. Their eyes meet, and then she's slipping quickly between people to reach him. He registers Rex behind her as she throws herself into his ams for a hug. </p><p>Obi-Wan's mind is rolling with a thousand questions, so many he doesn't know which to ask first. He feels like they're all pushing into his mouth, demanding to be asked at once, but when he opens it, none emerge. Ahsoka grins crookedly up at him. She feels strong and solid, and Obi-Wan presses his cheek to her lek, overwhelmed. "How in the Force - </p><p>"Just when you think you understand the Force, you find out how little you actually know," she says, squeezing him tightly and not letting go for another long moment. </p><p>What escapes Obi-Wan is half-laugh, half-sob. "Oh, Ahsoka."</p><p>"I missed you, so much. We hardly got to speak last time, and -" </p><p>He feels in the Force then that it's not just him she's missed, but Anakin as well, and it's enough to make him crack. Dimly, he's aware that he stumbles, but Ahsoka holds him up. She's so much stronger than he remembers.  </p><p>"See, Rexter," she says, when she finally lets go of Obi-Wan, wiping at her face. "I told you we'd see Master Kenobi again."</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles at Rex, who's got an arm slung around Cody's shoulders and is grinning hugely. "I'm sure this is much sooner than we all expected."</p><p>"I'm not complaining." Ahsoka squeezes his arm. "What are you guys doing in the Outer Rim? Here, especially?"</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn't miss the way Rex raises a brow at Cody. "Well, we all have our Jedi," Cody says, and even though his voice is pitched soft enough that no one passing by would overhear, Obi-Wan still catches every word. He feels heat prickle his skin, then prickle again when Cody glances at him as though he knows Obi-Wan overheard.</p><p>"We should keep moving," he says, suddenly remembering Qui-Gon's choice to bring Jar-Jar with him into Mos Espa all those years ago, operating under the idea that a more mixed group would attract less attention. "We can trade secrets later - you'll come back to where we're staying, right? For a while?"</p><p>"Of course." Ahsoka adjusts the scarf she's draped over her head, then hooks their arms together. Her expression is bright, happy. "You're not living in town here, I imagine."</p><p>Obi-Wan looks down the street of Mos Eisley, dotted with traders, awnings above their carts ripping in the hot wind. "No, we're more out -"</p><p>"In the middle of nowhere," Cody finishes. </p><p>"Thank you, Cody," Obi-Wan says dryly, and Ahsoka grins. </p><p>"So you, what, came into the spaceport for supplies?" she asks.</p><p>He tucks her arm through his, unable to conceal his happiness at seeing her. "Today I felt like venturing a bit further than Anchorhead." </p><p>"And what about you, huh?" Rex says to Cody, jamming an elbow into his side. "How'd you end up here?"</p><p>"I followed him," Cody replies, straight-faced, until he breaks it by smiling widely. "Come on, we should keep moving. What are you two doing in the Outer Rim?" <i>The rest, you can tell us later,</i> is clearly implied. </p><p>"We were supposed to meet a friend of Senator Organa's, a Pantoran, but they never showed up," Rex replies. "We sat in the cantina for nearly two hours. The band there is awful. They played the same song at least three times." </p><p>"The Senate still exists, then?" Obi-Wan asks Ahsoka.</p><p>A frown tugs at her mouth. "Barely. The Chancellor has to keep up <i>some</i> pretense, I suppose." </p><p>They reach the next shop that Obi-Wan and Cody need to trade at. The Mirialan barely glances at them, clearly more focused on the Talz that's weaving alongside the stall and looking intoxicated. "Our water, please," Obi-Wan says, with a small push behind the words. </p><p>"Your water," the Mirialan replies, and begins filling the carrying bladders. </p><p>Obi-Wan fan feel Ahsoka's bright flare of confusion that he'd use the Force so cavalierly, and raises a shoulder at her, <i>what else can you do?</i> "As long as you're here, you might as well help carry," he says out loud as the Talz totters unsteadily.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>"What news, then?" Cody asks, the moment after Obi-Wan - and Ahsoka, understanding and assisting in a flash - has moved the stone slab from the doorway, as they enter the dwelling. "What happened on Mandalore?"<p>The sudden grief in the air is almost palpable. Obi-Wan sets down the water he's carrying, then reaches out and takes Ahsoka's hands in his. "Sit down, please, and then you can tell us. It's a warm day even for Tatooine. We all need a moment."</p><p>Everyone slips out of their outer robes, and then Ahsoka and Rex settle on the two stools. Obi-Wan gets them water before taking a seat on the bed. "Cody," he murmurs. </p><p>Cody sits down close. Obi-Wan watches Ahsoka and Rex exchange a look, clearly trying to decide how best to explain. "I fought Maul," Ahsoka says after a moment. "We were going to bring him to Coruscant, to stand trial."</p><p>It hasn't even been three full months, and already Obi-Wan thinks to himself how long ago it feels that he believed in bringing criminals like Maul in to face justice. Now it seems like a faraway ideal, lost with the Republic. "When Sidious gave the order."</p><p>"Yes." Her expression shifts, one of sadness. "I felt it, Master. Anakin - everyone - our <i>friends</i>."</p><p>Obi-Wan nods, trying to allow her the space to tell what happened. He sees Rex reach over and curl his hand around Ahsoka's. She turns her palm and winds their fingers together, then continues. "I got lucky, because a part of Rex understood what was happening, even if it was out of his control. He bought me a few extra seconds. I found a closetful of droids, and - and enough about Fives to figure it out. The droids helped me get Rex to medical, so I could get that kriffing chip out his head."</p><p>Obi-Wan feels Cody shift beside him, one hand reaching up briefly to touch his scar, now completely hidden by his hair. "And the 332nd?" Cody asks Rex, voice low.</p><p>Rex shakes his head. His expression is mournful. "Ahsoka released Maul, to distract them. The cruiser was going down. It was like they didn't even notice, because all they could think about was killing her. The Order... it labeled her a traitor to the Empire, and then me by association."</p><p>"We tried to get to a ship, but Maul beat us to it," Ahsoka says. </p><p>Obi-Wan can see it then, as they tell the rest. The lines of troopers with no goal other than execution, as the star destroyer crumbles around them. The smell of smoke and electricity as things burn. Then the lines of graves, the earth whipping through the wind and stinging Rex's eyes as he digs, the complete silence between them as they worked. The bond that now exists between Ahsoka and Rex that nothing could break. </p><p>He leans on the Force, but it's clouded; the Dark side is too close to everything they've all done the last few months. He leans his shoulder against Cody's instead. He's tired. He can see in Ahsoka's face, and Rex's as well, that they're also tired. </p><p>"Perhaps a meal," he suggests quietly. "And after, I'd like to hear what Bail is working on. Even though there is little I can do out here, I'm glad to know there's some hope."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>"Whose house is this?" Ahsoka asks, as Obi-Wan slows the speeder. It's only them on this excursion; Cody and Rex left at the break of dawn to do something in the canyons that Cody said was scouting and target practice. Obi-Wan is fairly certain they're actually booby-trapping some of the possible approaches to the dwelling. Ahead of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, the Lars farm is visible, still quiet at this hour.<p>"Anakin's stepbrother and his wife," he answers. "This was where Anakin's mother lived, with the man she married after he freed her." </p><p>Obi-Wan takes a breath, mind sorting out how to say what he must say next: "This is where I brought Anakin and Padmé's son, Luke."</p><p>Ahsoka's inhale is audible. </p><p>"We had to hide the children from the Sith," he adds, although he's sure Ahsoka understands that part of it. "Twins. The baby girl, someone trustworthy has adopted her."</p><p>"I did wonder if they thought they were fooling anyone," Ahoka says after a moment. She chuckles, then shakes her head slightly. "Huh. Babies. I guess I'm not all that surprised."</p><p>The horizon remains still. Ahsoka doesn't seem inclined to get out of the speeder, so Obi-Wan continues sitting beside her, looking at the farm. "Are they going to tell him - Luke, I mean? When he's older?"</p><p>"Who his father was? Perhaps." He wonders if Bail has introduced her to Leia; judging from what she's said so far, Obi-Wan thinks he hasn't. </p><p>"Is this why you're here?" she asks, turning her gaze to Obi-Wan. </p><p>"I've promised to look after him. There are so few of us left, I fear." A shudder runs through him and a bright flare of sadness pulses painfully behind his eyes. "Master Yoda has gone into hiding. I don't know who even else has survived, besides you."</p><p>"I'm no longer a Jedi, Master."</p><p>Obi-Wan lifts a hand and cups her chin, briefly. It's an expression of tenderness he would never have allowed himself before now. He draws a lungful of the warming desert air. "Are any of us still Jedi?"</p><p>It's a question he's asked himself constantly. He watches grief flicker across Ahsoka's face. She asks, quietly, "Will you tell me what happened to Anakin? Please. Something terrible must have happened, I <i>felt</i> it, and that wasn't like anything I'd ever felt before in my life. Obi-Wan. Tell me." </p><p>"He turned. To the Dark."</p><p>"No," she breathes, and both her expression and what Obi-Wan can feel of her in the Force are stricken. She shakes her head. "After everything on Mortis… no, Obi-Wan, I can't believe Anakin would…" she trails off, and Obi-Wan can tell she's turning moments over in her mind, replaying conversations, all the things he'd done himself on the harrowing flight from Mustafar to Polis Massa. </p><p>"You know I have no reason to tell you otherwise, my dear," he says, as soft as he's able, and Ahsoka swallows and nods. A wind gusts, rippling their robes. She looks back at the farm. Obi-Wan continues.</p><p>"He went to Mustafar - I'm sure Palpatine directed him there, for whatever reason. Senator Amidala went after him, and I hid on her ship, figuring that was my best chance at talking to him. They argued, and Anakin - he hurt her, when she disagreed. And then he and I fought."</p><p>Ahead of them, Owen Lars appears, mostly a dim shape at this distance. Obi-Wan watches as he crosses to the vaporator closest to the farmhouse and begins tinkering with it. "Can you imagine," he murmurs to Ahsoka, "living your entire life in one place, and doing what your parents did before you, and their parents before them?"</p><p>"You know I can't." She's silent for a long moment after that, then puts her hand on his arm, the touch insistent. "Obi-Wan, please. Is Anakin dead?"</p><p>Obi-Wan closes his eyes to the distant outline of Owen Lars and sees instead, the burning outline of Anakin Skywalker. "I don't know for certain. It would be - I don't know how he would have survived. It would be unlikely that he did. I tried to reason with him, Ahsoka, I would have taken him back in an instant - he could have come back. No matter what he'd already done, I could have forgiven him."</p><p>In his mind's eye, the holo plays: Anakin, slaughtering everyone that remained in the Temple. Anakin, kneeling to Palpatine. At the very least, he knows Ahsoka understands his desire to forgive, because it's <i>Anakin</i>. But that doesn't make this conversation hurt any less. </p><p>"I don't know how we didn't see it," he whispers. The wind catches his words, but Ahsoka hears him. She shakes her head.</p><p>"We didn't see it because we weren't looking that close."</p><p><i>Close to us</i>, she means. </p><p>"You know, I was thinking about coming back to the Order," she says, after she's adjusted her scarf again. "I knew Anakin would welcome me back, and convince everyone else on the Council. I was going to bring Maul to Coruscant to stand trial, and then visit the Temple."</p><p>Ahsoka shakes her head, seemingly at herself, and draws the scarf tighter. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan says, because it's the only thing he can say.</p><p>"Me, too."</p><p>"If you'd like to meet Luke, I don't think Owen and Beru will mind," Obi-Wan offers. </p><p>Ahsoka shakes her head again. "I don't think I could bear it right now. Maybe next time."</p><p>"You'll come to visit again?"</p><p>"Of course," she says, turning in the seat to look at him fully. A sad smile quirks the edge of her mouth. "I'll have to make it look random, coming to the Outer Rim, just in case someone is watching."</p><p>"I'm afraid it's likely someone is always watching. Do you and Rex have weapons, just in case?"</p><p>"We have five or six blasters, hidden on the ship."</p><p>"And your lightsabers?" he asks. </p><p>"I left my lightsabers where the cruiser crashed," Ahsoka says, turning her head away, not looking at Obi-Wan as though she's worried he'll be mad, or maybe like she's ashamed. "I thought -"</p><p>"The Empire would believe you killed."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"A wise choice," Obi-Wan says softly. She sniffs, and scrubs at her face. Obi-Wan rests a hand gently on her arm. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Anakin only gave them back to me right before we left for Mandalore, and I -" she stops briefly, and Obi-Wan feels her shaking, "I thought we would have more time, you know? I thought we would all have more time."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Ahsoka and Rex stay two more days. Then Ahsoka looks around the small space they're all four of them sharing and puts her hands on her hips. She says, "I'm very happy we found you both, but this dwelling isn't quite large enough for everyone, don't you think? And I need to know, what things are like on other planets out here, if there are more people to find."<p>Other Jedi. Other clones who have defected. </p><p>Obi-Wan sees her look at Rex, who nods. "We can't be the only ones," Rex says. He rubs a hand over the shadow of a beard on his face. </p><p>"No, not out of thousands," Cody replies. </p><p>"Can we give you a lift back to your ship?" Obi-Wan asks. He puts away the blaster he'd been cleaning; Cody remains insistent about target practice and weapons maintenance. <i>You might not be in a situation where you can use your lightsaber,</i> he said, and Obi-Wan knew he wasn't wrong, that it would be foolish at best and dangerous at the worst to use his saber where the wrong eyes might see. </p><p>Rex is already checking his pack. "That'd be great, sir. Ben." He makes a face. "Still so strange."</p><p>"You're telling me," Cody says. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. </p><p>"I know we don't have much to give, but is there anything we can press upon you?" he asks Ahsoka. "We've got some ration bars still - I know they're no one's favorite."</p><p>Rex holds out his open pack. "We'll take 'em."</p><p>Their ship is neatly hidden in a crevasse, and they'd clearly moved a few boulders around to camouflage it even more. Rex is rolling them out of the way before Obi-Wan can move to help with the Force, then jumps to release the hatch. </p><p>Ahsoka hops out of the speeder. In the orange light of the sunset, she looks searchingly at Obi-Wan for a long moment, before embracing him. </p><p>"I'd ask if you're sure you'll be all right, but I know you will," he murmurs to her. </p><p>"I wish you could come with us, but I understand why you can't. I know it's safer the more scattered the remaining Jedi are."</p><p>"If you need me…" Obi-Wan starts, an offer he should have made a long time ago.</p><p>"Or me," Cody chimes in. He's holding Ahsoka's pack. </p><p>She grins at them. "At least I know where to find you."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>"There was a moment where I thought you might go with them," he says to Cody in the nighttime silence.<p>Cody doesn't reply for so long that Obi-Wan would wonder if he's fallen asleep, except for the pattern he's tracing with a light fingertip over Obi-Wan's bare side. The drying sweat on their cooling skin causes his touch to catch and skip. "I'd only ever go if I knew for certain I'd come back," he finally answers, "and since I can't know that, I'm not leaving." </p><p>His hand stills, palm spreading wide over Obi-Wan's ribs before he continues talking. "It's a strange feeling, not having a war to fight. Waking up in the same place every day. I'm not used to... to this <i>slowness</i>."</p><p>Obi-Wan nods, knowing what he means, but not wanting to interrupt if Cody has more to say. There's a loud bark outside, but it's still distant, and he can hear it echo through the nearby canyon. Cody's hand slides over further, enough that his arm drapes over Obi-Wan's chest, and he settles his head against Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan lifts his hand to slide his fingers through Cody's now untied hair. </p><p>"I don't know where I'd go if I left, though," Cody continues. "I think sometimes about the brothers who abandoned the GAR and how we called them traitors, said they'd turned against their purpose."</p><p><i>What purpose do we have now?</i> hangs unspoken in the air. Cody taps his fingertips lightly against the jut of Obi-Wan's hipbone, and Obi-Wan feels his skin prickle at the sensation. He's glad the Tatooine nights are cooler. He's not used to lying so close to someone every night, not used to this sharing of sticky heat and breath and space. Obi-Wan turns his head enough to touch his lips gently to Cody's face. "If it gets too slow here for your liking, I'm certain we could stir up some trouble," he murmurs, and feels more than hears Cody's slight laugh. </p><p>"I'm going to assume that we should do our best to stay under the radar," Cody says dryly. </p><p>"It will take a while yet for the Empire to reach the Outer Rim, but they will. It would be a guess to say what it will look like when that time comes." There are less people to control, on planets such as Tatooine, but often still resources to exploit. Although there's little to exploit here. "For now, I think the only worry we'll have is Jabba."</p><p>"Great, the Hutts." </p><p>Obi-Wan chuckles. "I'm sure there's some sort of tax or something, once they realize there's a new resident."</p><p>"We'll just have to stay out of their line of sight as much as possible." Cody tilts his head slightly and presses a kiss to Obi-Wan's collarbone. "I did set up a number of traps all around this place, so anyone or anything tries to come near, we'll be warned. And they'll be sorry - depending on which trap they spring."</p><p>Jabba, Tusken Raiders, the opportunist criminals - all truly less of a threat than the thousands of battle droids they used to face on a near-constant basis. </p><p>"Is it strange that I miss all the noise sometimes?" Cody asks, as though he knows where Obi-Wan's thoughts have drifted. "I even still hear it - or think I hear it. Right as I'm falling asleep, or waking up. I think I hear droids marching, or blasters firing. But always like it's far away, in the background."</p><p>Obi-Wan nods slightly. He takes a deep breath. "I hear Anakin. Like he's out in the canyons. Sometimes if you're not here, I stand outside and watch to be sure it's not real." </p><p>Saying it feels like a weight lifting up off his chest and dissolving in the air. Cody's arm tightens briefly across his waist, and Obi-Wan moves his head on the pillow enough to rest his cheek on Cody's forehead. A sharp wind whistles outside the dwelling, the sort that picks up right before a sandstorm. He taps his fingers against the back of Cody's hand. "I suppose we should re-secure the speeder, so it's not full of sand tomorrow."</p><p>"All right, but I'm only putting on leggings," Cody mutters. He presses his mouth to Obi-Wan's for a long moment, and Obi-Wan sighs into the kiss before sitting up. </p><p>The moons are bright enough that they can cover and camouflage the speeder without lamps, Cody cursing under his breath about his booby-traps being nearly useless in a sandstorm. "At least we won't be caught out in it," Obi-Wan says, as the nightly mournful howl rings out. </p><p>He sees Cody glance around in caution and says, "It's the native hyena, but I don't think it's close."</p><p>"Don't know if I'll ever get used to the way that sound echoes." Cody shakes his head. His face and hair look almost silver in the moonlight, scars standing out.</p><p>The wind whistles again and Obi-Wan feels the first prickle of sand against his skin. He pulls Cody back into the shelter of the curved doorway; they close up the dwelling quickly and light one of the lamps so they can see to take their boots off again. "It won't last long, thankfully." </p><p>"Oh, thankfully," Cody says dryly. He brushes sand into a small pile by the door. Then he nudges Obi-Wan back towards the bed, smiling. "I think we can pass the time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy fandom5k, SAtG - I hope you enjoy. I spent a lot of this thinking, "Am I on the right path? I hope so!", and then you reblogged <a href="https://skywalking-across-the-galaxy.tumblr.com/post/619330673185079296/reylo-junkyard-kurtssingh-he-smiled-like">this post</a> on tumblr and I felt like I was on the right track for sure. </p><p>Huge thank-you to thinkatory for the beta, and the GK chat for the readability check!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>